Always together
by Fizkic
Summary: Nachdem Harry in Band 6 Ginny gesagt hat das es aus ist. Kurzgeschichte


**Always together**

Ginny saß noch immer geschockt auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte Harry hinterher. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, und erneut brannten Tränen in ihren Augen. Würden die Tränen jetzt niemals mehr aufhören? Er hatte so schnell gesprochen und sie hatte gar nicht realisiert was er da sagte. Und dann war er auf einmal aufgestanden und fortgelaufen.

Sie hatte geahnt, dass so was mal geschieht, es immer weiter von sich geschoben. Sie hatte gehofft, wenn sie es einfach ignorierte, würde es sich von alleine auflösen. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv gewesen sein. Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen, was sie gehofft hatte nie zu hören.

Es ist aus 

Nicht dass er eine andere hätte, oder er ihr sonst überdrüssig geworden wäre, dann hätte sie ihn wenigstens hassen können. Nein, weil er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Er hatte seine Gefühle für sie nicht verleugnet, es war nur aus Pflichtgefühl, weil er der einzige war, der ihre Welt retten konnte. Doch was war diese Welt wert ohne ihn? Sollte sie doch zugrunde gehen.

Nein, so durfte es nicht enden, denn es würde nie enden solange sie lebte. Sie stand auf und suchte den Weg um den See mit ihren Augen nach Harry ab, doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Planlos lief sie los. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie hatte auch ihren Stolz und so leicht ließ sie sich ihre Liebe nicht wegnehmen. Beinahe rannte sie den Minister Scrimgeour um, der nur „Dieser arrogante Bengel" vor sich her murmelte, doch beachtete sie ihn nicht.

Hagrids Hütte, ja, da konnte er sein. Er war oft dort hinter dem Haus unter den Bäumen am verbotenen Wald gesessen, wenn er allein sein wollte. Doch diesmal konnte sie ihn hier nicht finden. Traurig und enttäuscht ließ sie sich auf einem Baumstumpf sinken. Und wieder brannten die Tränen in ihren Augen. Er wollte die Schule gleich nach der Beerdigung verlassen, das hatte er ihr gesagt. Doch wie sollte sie ihn dann finden?

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da gesessen hat, es konnte nicht lange gewesen sein, aber es kam ihr wie Stunden vor. Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte stand sie auf und ging langsam zum Schloss hinauf.

"Was wollte Scrimgeour?", hörte sie Hermine sagen.

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, sie hatte ihn gefunden, er war noch nicht fort. Langsam ging sie auf den alten Baum zu, wo sie ihren Bruder, Hermine und Harry zusammen stehen sah. Als Hermine sie erblickte, zupfte sie Ron am Ärmel, welcher ihr darauf widerwillig folgte.

Nun stand Ginny vor Harry und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Sie wollte seinem Blick standhalten, diesmal würde sie nicht nachgeben.

„Ich will nicht ohne dich leben! Ich werde dir überall hin folgen Harry."

„Nein Ginny, ich werd dich nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen, kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?" Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz, als er in ihre verheulten Augen sah. „Alle die ich geliebt hab sind tot. Meine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore." Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Ich darf dich nicht lieben, wenn du leben willst." Er senkte seinen Blick und wollte sich von ihr abwenden, doch Ginny hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Nur weil du es beendest, bleibt unsere Beziehung weiterhin bestehen. Glaubst du es macht einen Unterschied ob du dich zu uns bekennst oder nicht? Voldemort ist das egal. Er weiß, dass wir uns kennen und wird versuchen jeden deiner Freunde zu töten. Und er wird jeden finden. Was glaubst du, hab ich für eine Chance ohne dich zu überleben?" Ginny fühlte wie ihre Kraft nachließ und das Brennen hinter den Augen begann heftiger als je zuvor. "Denkst du, es fällt dir leichter an meinem Grab zu stehen, wenn du unsere Liebe verleugnest? Ron folgt dir wohin du auch gehst, das hat er mir schon lange erzählt. Und wo Ron ist, wird auch Hermine sein. Glaubst du, es ist leichter an ihrem Grab zu stehen?", schrie sie ihn an, bevor sie hemmungslos zu heulen begann.

Harry musste schwer schlucken. Er wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Er sah Dumbledore, der ihm zuzwinkerte, und Voldemort, wie er seine Gedanken im Ministerium beeinflusste. Und langsam tauchte das Tränenverschmierte Gesicht von Ginny wieder vor ihm auf. „Ja aber-" versuchte er zu widersprechen, doch Ginny, die sich nun die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, ließ ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen.

„Ich fühl mich sicherer an deiner Seite, als wenn ich mich irgendwo vor Voldemort oder seinen Handlangern verstecken würde."

„Ich bin eine starke Frau, und wenn Voldemort meinem Glück im Wege steht, werde ich an deiner Seite gegen ihn kämpfen, und sollte ich dabei zugrunde gehen. Lieber einen Augenblick mit dir glücklich sein, als ein Leben lang ohne dich."

Ginny brauchte nicht weiter zu reden, Harry wusste längst, dass sie Recht hatte. Wenn Voldemort seine Gefühle und Gedanken genauso spürt wie er die seinen, dann würde es Ginny nicht retten, nur weil er sich einredete sie nicht zu lieben. Das war die stärkste Waffe die Voldemort hatte, er konnte die Gefühle und Gedanken der Menschen manipulieren und sie zu Handlungen verleiten, die sie ins Verderben führen würden. Harry hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst.

Langsam glitten seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zogen sie ganz sanft zu sich. Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss unterbrach er Ginny. Das hätte er schon längst tun sollen, dachte er sich, bevor er sich nur noch dem Kuss hingab. Nach unendlichen Sekunden lösten sie sich langsam voneinander und Ginny sah ihn ängstlich an.

Glücklich lächelte er Ginny an. Harry schob Ginnys Haar beiseite und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Nie mehr, solange wir leben!"


End file.
